


Firework

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Double Penetration (sort of), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Tiše otevřel dveře do pokoje. V tlumeném světle spatřil obrovskou postel, na první pohled pohodlnou, vedle pak stál noční stolek a na něm vše, co by si každý zákazník mohl ke své spokojenosti přát. Vešel dovnitř a poohlížel se po tom dotyčném, s nímž měl strávit noc. Došel k posteli, letmo dotekem zkusil její pružnost, načež se otočil po vrzavém zvuku, jenž se ozval za jeho zády.

Upoutal jej na první pohled. Vypadal přesně tak, o jakého žádal. Vysoký, štíhlý, světlé oči a hnědé vlasy, to, že byl opravdu krásný, už byla lahodná třešnička na dortu. Díval se na něj nesměle, jako by byl jeho první. Dle slov majitelky ovšem měl mnoho zkušeností, nikdo od něj neodcházel nespokojen. Při téhle myšlence si uvědomil, že už teď mu ve slabinách probíhá tvrdnoucí proces, a to se jen kochá tím nádherným mužem…

Ten snad tušil, že si jej chce jeho dnešní pán pořádně prohlédnout, a tak opustil své místo ve dveřích koupelny a přešel doprostřed pokoje, přímo pod zářící lustr. Ve světle byl ještě krásnější, navíc mu vybrané oblečení neskutečně slušelo. Hlavně ta volná, bílá košile, dlouhé rukávy mu sahaly až k zápěstním kloubům, prsty ji nejistě svíral v dlaních, trup mu sice neobepínala, ale přesto v ní vypadal sexy. Světle modré, bokové rifle, nahoře skryté pod lemem oné dlouhé košile, dole končily těsně pod kotníky, bosými chodidly postával na měkkém koberci.

A ne, vůbec mu neušla vyboulenina v jeho rozkroku. Vybavení zde zřejmě bylo na opravdu vysoké úrovni.  
Ale proč se jen dívat, že? pomyslel si a pomalými kroky se přemístil k druhému muži, jenž jej ostražitě pozoroval ocelově šedýma očima. Zastavil se pár centimetrů před ním, pozvedl ruku a přejel prsty po tváři, jemné na dotek.

"Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se, zrak upřený na svůj palec, nyní věnující se jeho rtům.

"Ondřej," odpověděl poslušně, zatímco sledoval staršího muže, jak zírá na jeho ústa, pak sklouzl pohledem níž, přes černou uniformu, letmo spatřil odlesk pout, pendrek, pistoli, v tmavých kalhotách pak něco ještě mnohem nebezpečnějšího. Policistu v posteli ještě neměl, většinou se jim snažil vyhýbat, přeci jen, při jeho práci to bylo nejmoudřejší řešení, ale tenhle…

Byl z něj nejistý. Už si zvykl na to, co dělal, dokázal si to i užít, jenže ještě nikdy nepocítil k někomu, kdo chtěl využít jeho služeb, takovou náklonost od prvního pohledu. Pak ty jeho oči, ten dotek, jeho vůně… hlavně ta vůně, nádherná, mužná, vznášela se v celé místnosti.

"Svlékni se," vytrhl jej z myšlenek pokyn. Náhle se jej druhý muž nedotýkal, poodstoupil a opřel se o zeď, jeho upřený, intenzivní pohled způsoboval Ondrovi husí kůži, následovanou vlnou horka, když i jemu došlo, že ho pán vzrušil jen tím, že tady byl, věděl, že jeho erekce byla v tak upnutých kalhotách nepřehlédnutelná.

Knoflík po knoflíku si tedy rozepínal košili, on se na něj díval, líbilo se mu, jak se postupně odhaluje víc a víc bledé kůže, až mohl vidět celý, nahý hrudník, včetně cestičky chloupků na břichu, mířících do slabin. Založil si ruce na prsou a pozoroval Ondřeje dál, pousmál se nad tím, jak zápasil s knoflíkem u riflí, očividně byl nervózní, přestože netušil proč. Musel tohle dělat stokrát.

Ondra odložil i světlé rifle, a když si chtěl stáhnout i boxerky, muž jej zarazil. Pokynul mu, aby si vylezl na postel, lehl si na záda a dal ruce nad hlavu.

"Kdyby byl nějaký problém, řekni mi to," oznámil mu klidným hlasem, Ondra v jeho očích vyčetl starost, nebo spíše cit. Nechtěl mu nijak ublížit, viděl to na něm, proto mu bez řečí dovolil, aby mu spoutal ruce želízky, chladila, netlačila. Pod hlavou měl polštář, druhý mu byl umístěn pod boky, netušil, co přesně se bude dít, ale jedno věděl jistě. Je v bezpečí, tenhle jej jen bezohledně nezneužije, tenhle ne…

Koukal, jak starší muž vytahuje z nočního stolku lahvičku lubrikantu, pokládá ji vedle něj a sám usedá na postel. Roztáhl mu nohy od sebe a pokrčil je v kolenou, pak si vlezl mezi ně a nahnul se na něj, tvář náhle blízko, jejich výdechy se mísily, hnědé oči zářily hladem. A ta vůně… nikdy necítil nic tak omamujícího, vnímal, jak se chvěje jen z ní, nebo možná i z té těsné blízkosti stále oblečeného muže, muže v sexy policejní uniformě, šel z něj respekt, zároveň se cítil moc dobře, chráněně.

Strašně rád by se jej dotknul, stisknul ta široká ramena v dlaních, pohladil jeho tvář, porostlou strništěm, přejet prsty po hrudníku, zádech, dostal se níž… Polknul, míra jeho vzrušení rostla každou vteřinou, již strávil smýšlením o muži, jež ho spoutal a díval se na něj jako predátor. A stejně tak jej i políbil. Dominantně, vášnivě, přesto jaksi konejšivě, jednoduše v něm bylo něco, co Ondru nutilo se dobrovolně podřídit, důvěřovat mu.

Jeho mužná vůně jej zasáhla v nové vlně, necítil už nic jiného než jeho…

"Jsem Igor, kdybys náhodou chtěl křičet mé jméno," zašeptal muž, když mu dal možnost se pořádně nadechnout, pak pokračoval v polibku a toleroval Ondřejovy pokusy třít svůj rozkrok o ten jeho. Všiml si, jak se mladší muž pod ním chvěl, lichotilo mu, co s ním dokázal udělat. Sám se těšil, až se do toho krásného, pružného těla zanoří, ale měl v plánu ještě něco jiného.

Opustil ty poddajné rty, nechal jejich jazyky se ještě chvíli škádlit jen tak, poté se ale stáhnul a sundal Ondřejovi boxerky. Tváří se mu mihnul hladový výraz, když se zadíval na působivou erekci mladšího muže, její špička se leskla díky tekutině, ne, nemohl odolat, naklonil se a vzal do úst aspoň žalud, přejel po něm jazykem a vymámil z Ondřeje hlasitý sten, překvapený a zároveň nadšený, určitě by rád, aby Igor pokračoval.

Proto mručením zaprotestoval, když se nic dalšího nekonalo a mokré teplo z jeho penisu zmizelo. Jinak si ale odporovat nedovolil, chlad želízek na zápěstích mu připomněl, kdo že je tady pánem. To zřejmě věděl i Igor, takřka se na něj culící od jeho nohou, vzápětí se ale přestal zaměřovat na jeho výraz, neboť v oblasti vstupu ucítil kluzký prst, kroužící, hladící.  
Unikl mu tichý sten, když první článek ucítil v sobě, pak další, zanedlouho už se v něm pohybovaly dva prsty, nepotřeboval pečlivou přípravu, ale z nějakého důvodu se mu jí dostávalo. Při třetím prstu už nedokázal kontrolovat své boky, jež proti nim přirážely, chtěl už něco většího, tvrdšího...

Proto zvrátil hlavu a se slastným povzdechem přijal věc podstatně jiných rozměrů, samozřejmě nešla nadoraz, zase takový fajnšmekr nebyl, ale příjemně ho naplnila, dotýkala se jej přesně tam, kde měla. Igor pozorně sledoval Ondřejovu tvář, dlaní jej hladil na bříšku, zatímco pomalu do něj opatrně zasunoval pendrek, pak sklopil zrak níže, fascinoval ho pohled tu černou věc, jak postupně mizela uvnitř, díky lubrikantu úplně bez odporu.

Promnul si vlastní rozkrok, pendrek povytáhl a znovu jej nechal částečně zmizet, potom rychleji, prudčeji, až se Ondřeji zadrhl dech v hrdle, vyšel jeho pohybům vstříc, Igor si prohlíželo jeho tělo, lesknoucí se potem, tvář, z níž čišela slast, jeho erekci, věnoval jí pár doteků, za což byl odměněn zachvěním celého těla a stenem, jenž lahodil Igorových uším. Šukal ho tím pendrekem, loudil z něj steny, mohl by jej nechat se udělat i jen takhle, zapřemýšlel, ale sevření zápěstí jej vyrušilo od záměru.

Zadíval se do šedých očí, vlastně takřka černých, jak duhovka nebyla v záplavě černé vidět, a měl co dělat, aby se sám neudělal jen z toho pohledu na Ondřejův obličej, takhle vzrušený, roztoužený… takhle byl ještě krásnější.

"Igi…" řekl tak tiše, že se starší muž naklonil, aby jej lépe slyšel, vzápětí ho Ondřej chytil spoutanýma rukama za uniformu a přitáhl si jeho tvář co nejblíže své. "Vraž ho do mě," pronesl prosebně, když ale Igor začal pendrek vytahovat, zavrtěl hlavou a pokračoval, "nech to tam…" na Igorův zmatený výraz dodal: "chci oba..."

Igor pochopení vykulil oči, překvapený Ondřejovou žádostí. Hlavou mu prolétly myšlenky na bezpečnost, ale pendrek nebyl samozřejmě pravý, byl speciálně upravený pro… svůj účel. Ondrův výraz, skousnuté rty, v očích touhu… musel to mít, prostě musel.

Kývnul, zasunul plynulým pohybem černou věc zpět a vrátil svou pozornost k roztaženému otvoru, na prsty si nanesl ještě více lubrikantu a jal se svého přítele připravit na větší vpád, na něco, co ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by zkusili. Zvrácení na to ale byli dost.

Zatímco se snažil Ondru roztáhnout ještě více, pomalu pohyboval pendrekem, klouzal úplně lehce, stále snadněji, na prstech cítil Ondřejův tep, v uších mu zněly steny… Přesvědčil se, že by to mělo stačit a letmo mrknul na výraz mladšího muže a všiml si jeho rukou. Rozhodl se jej zbavit pout, stejně se jejich hra podivným způsobem zvrtla, i když snad ne špatným směrem.

Odemkl želízka a položil je na stolek vedle svého opasku se zbraní, pak se konečně dostal k tomu, že si rozepnul kalhoty a stiskl v dlani svou erekci, v rychlosti na ni nanesl lubrikant a žalud přitisknul ke vstupu.

Pohladil Ondru po stehně, pak po boku, čímž si získal jeho pozornost, mladší muž se na něj prosebně zadíval a kývl, načež se Igor zapřel rukou o postel a opatrně do něj vniknul. Vzápětí jej pohltilo teplo Ondřejova těla, ze rtů mu uniklo něco mezi stenem a zavrčením, byl těsnější než dřív, pendrek uvnitř ničemu nevadil, kluzký, horký, pohyboval se společně s ním…

Zpočátku přirážel jen velmi pozvolna, aby si jeho přítel zvykl, uvědomil si, že Ondra zatíná prsty do jeho uniformy, drtí ji v dlaních, ale jeho vzdechy bolestně nezněly, právě naopak. Oči měl zavřené a Igor si nemohl pomoct, na chvíli přestal se vším a jen umístil dva jemné polibky na chvějící se víčka, jež se po té otevřela, na Ondrových rtech se mihnul úsměv.

Ale Igor chápal, že tak úplně není ve stavu na něžnosti, on sám už byl vzrušený na nejvyšší míru a sakra potřeboval uvolnění, zrychlil tempo a zvýšil sílu přírazů, pendrek Ondrův zadek projížděl s podobnou razancí, a tak měl Igor druhou ruku volnou, umístil ji na erekci svého milence, doposud opomíjenou, možná už i bolavou, stačil přes ni jen párkrát přejet, a pokojem se rozlehlo zvířecí zavrčení.

Ondřej se ještě víc rozklepal a na jejich bříška a Igorovu ruku dopadlo několik bílých pramenů, jeho svaly se v orgasmické křeči stáhly natolik, že poslaly na vrchol i Igora. Dechu se mu najednou nedostávalo, jen ze setrvačnosti se dál pohyboval, zatímco plnil Ondrovy útroby spermatem.

Když se jakž takž vzpamatoval, opustil jeho tělo a pendrek někam odhodil, pak se vrátil k Ondrově tváři a jemně jej pohladil, hledaje ujištění, že je v pořádku. Unavený, přesto rozverný úsměv jej uklidnil, lehl si vedle něj na záda a jen tak společně odpočívali.

"Máš zvláštní přání," ozvalo se vedle něj. Natočil hlavu a tázavě pozvedl obočí.

"No, chtěl jsi být policista a já měl být děvka. Vážně jsem se snažil, udělal jsem všechno, co jsi chtěl, ale nevím, jestli ty sis svou roli dostatečně užil," řekl mu upřímně Ondřej. Myslel si, že se Igor bude chovat více jako nějaký vychytralý policajt, nějaký hajzl z porna, co se bude snažit využít situaci. A přitom on se o něj vlastně jen něžně postaral.

"Pomáhat a chránit, tak zní jejich heslo, ne?"

Ondra kývnul a po pár vteřinách se musel usmát. Vážně by mohl od Igora čekat, že se vůči němu bude chovat neohleduplně?

"Takže jsi mi pomohl od mé nadrženosti," zkonstatoval situaci. Že se nemýlil, mu potvrdil Igorův úšklebek. "Tím, že jsi mě ošukal pendrekem…"

"Když to takhle řekneš, nezní to tak sexy, jako to vypadá," zablesklo se Igorovi v očích, přestože větu pronesl naprosto konverzačním tónem. Ondra souhlasil a zívl, pak se obrátil na bok a starší muž jej bez okolků objal.

"…a chránit," usmál se něžně, prohrábnul Ondrovi vlasy a nechal jej, aby si na něm ustlal.  
"Tu uniformu si ale necháme."

"Jak chceš," neodporoval Igor, padla mu jako ulitá, navíc si v ní připadal vážně dobře. Mohla by se ještě hodit… "Co blbneš?" dotázal se pobaveně, když uslyšel Ondru hlasitě čenichat.

"Strašně krásně voníš," řekl popravdě, přestal Igora oňufávat a prostě se uložil ke spánku, Igor jej držel, a zanedlouho se pokojem nesl už jen dvě pravidelná oddechování.


End file.
